


Red Blooded

by canadianhannah



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 2014 Throwback, Anal Fingering, Asshole Gerard, Bottom Frank Iero, Desperate Gerard (later chapters), Dirty Talk, F/M, Frank in Drag (later chapters), Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lipstick Frank (later chapters), M/M, Masturbation, Men in dresses (later chapters), Men in makeup (later chapters), Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Pining, Red lipstick fetish (later chapters), Simp Frank Iero, Top Gerard Way, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadianhannah/pseuds/canadianhannah
Summary: There was a common misconception that Gerard and Frank didn’t speak while they pursued their solo projects - but they did – once every couple of months, usually in the early hours of the morning, when one or the other or both found excuses to justify locking the bathroom door, and dialling the other’s number.When Gerard sees one very specific photoshoot of Frank's, he revisits one of their old habits - much to their mutual delight.Unfortunately for him, Frank is three times more desperate than he was back then, and twice as clever, and Gerard soon finds out what it's like to be the one begging.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Jamia Nestor (referenced), Gerard Way/Lindsey Way (Referenced)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Red Blooded

There was a common misconception that Gerard and Frank didn’t speak while they pursued their solo projects. During the first two years after The Breakup, the tension was so palpable that even the fans began to notice it; at this point, the pair made half-assed attempts to at least _appear_ cordial on social media – that alone lasted right up until they actually started speaking again in 2016.

Despite them not interacting, to say the pair didn’t speak was, ultimately, incorrect. They did speak – once every couple of months, usually in the early hours of the morning, when one or the other or both found excuses to justify locking the bathroom door, and dialling the other’s number.

“Fuck, Frank, what do you _want_?” Gerard hissed down the phone, glancing nervously over his shoulder as he scurried into his and Lindsey’s ensuite bathroom. His four year old daughter was probably fast asleep in her room, and wouldn’t have noticed if he snuck past to use the main bathroom, but something about that just felt _wrong_.

“You said I could call, after last time you said-“ Frank’s voice was shaky through the phone, the words lilting with anxiety. Gerard could almost picture the tremor of his hand as he carded it through his hair. He wondered if he’d stalked off to his own bathroom, too – he wondered how long it had taken him to work up the courage to call.   
Gerard smiled despite himself, the bathroom lock turning with a _snick_.

“Frank, where are you right now?” Gerard asked, feeling confidence swell through his chest at the assumption that he was, at the very least, making his once-friend flustered.

“I’m- shit, I’m in the bathroom, Gee. Gerard,” Frank breathed, kicking himself mentally for using the nickname he’d been told not to use anymore. Gerard pressed his back against the door, sucking in a deep breath as he felt the cool wood through the thin fabric of his pyjama shirt.

“How long you been in there? Describe it to me,”

“Gerard-“

“C’mon Frank. It’s 3 in the morning, and I got out of my marriage bed for you. Describe how _your_ morning is going.”

There was silence for a moment, punctuates only with Frank’s occasional, shaky breaths.

“I woke u-up,” Frank breathed, “and I – um. I was hard. So hard it hurt, y’know? I was gonna just leave it, but then I thought about when you called me the other week, and when we-“ he cut himself off, and Gerard could hear the soft hiss of breath leaving his lips, “and I couldn’t stop thinking about it. Ab-about you. So I had to call, Gerard, ‘cause you said I could. You said if I was horny I could-“

The words sounded more like pleading than they did a retelling. Gerard felt a momentary twinge of regret at how things had ended up between them – but only for a moment.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay, baby boy-“ he heard a sharp inhale at the words, and couldn’t fight his smirk, “I’ve got you. Keep talking to me.”

“Okay. Sorry,” Frank sounded breathless – if Gerard listened hard enough, he’d have heard the faint sound of Frank’s pants hitting the bathroom floor

“Just keep going.”

“Right. Um. I-I’m in the bathroom. I’m kneeling on the floor, and my pants are off. I threw them-“ he gestured, even though he knew Gerard couldn’t see it, “and I’m hard, harder now that I’m actually talking to you. I’m shaking, Gerard, fuck.”

Gerard laughed softly, taking his time to slide his hand into his own pants, letting his fingertips graze over his skin as he listened.

“How long have you been in the bathroom, Frank? How long have you been thinking about calling me?”

“Fuck- I- not long. I decided I wanted it straight away. M-maybe 20 minutes- fuck, Gerard, why does that _matter._ ”

“I’m trying to get excited, honey. See – when we used to fuck, I could tell when you were desperate for it. You’d get all shaky, and sweaty, and your eyes would get all big. But now that we’re not friends-“

Frank winced, a flash of pain slicing through his chest (he ignored it, this was better than nothing at all),

“-I can’t just drive over there and fuck you breathless. So I gotta know you’re desperate,” Gerard murmured, unaware and unperturbed by Frank’s pain.

“Shit. I’m desperate, Gerard, I’m desperate. I promise. I wouldn’t throw away my dignity like this- I want it.”

“I know. I can hear it.” Gerard purred, finally pushing his pants all the way down, shrugging out of his flannel shirt. Frank whined, the sound coursing through Gerard’s skull and down his spine, making him shiver with the pure, wanton _need_ emitting from it.

“Okay. I’m here, Frank, I’m listening –“ he wrapped his hand around himself finally, rocking his hips up into his fist, his head pressed against the bathroom door.

“Are you touching yourself?” Frank asked, voice soft and uncertain. Gerard chuckled, swallowing hard.

“I am. Hearing you all desperate for me made me real hard. It’s so _heavy,_ Frankie, so big. Wish you were here so I could stretch you out like I used to.”

“Don’t talk like that, Gerard,”

“Hm? Didn’t you call me so I’d talk to you like this?”

“No but – don’t say you wish I was there. ‘Cause I will. I’ll drive there. I need you, I fucking _need_ it.”

Gerard’s answering laugh was a little more strained than the last, as if he were fighting off the urge to invite Frank to do just that.

Which, as a matter of fact, he was.

“It’s okay. It’s okay – deep breaths. I’m here now. Focus on my voice,” he whispered, “you think you can start takin’ fingers for me?”

“I can. I-I’ve been practicing. I didn’t want to waste time once I had you, ‘cause I knew-“

The words stuttered to a stop. Frank knew Gerard wouldn’t entertain him for too long, that he didn’t have the patience for him, that as soon as they were finished, Gerard would mutter an excuse and hang up on him.

“Good boy.”

The words sent a shock through Frank, wrenching a gasp from his lips.

“I am, yeah. I’m ready, Gerard, just tell me what to do.”

Gerard grunted, pressing his lips together as he rocked his hips faster, breath coming hard. As he opened his mouth to reply, he heard the faint sound of rustling bedcovers, and a sleep-thick voice calling – “Gee? Babe?”

Gerard froze, hand stilling mid-stroke. He turned the phone away from himself.

“Yeah babe, I’m just in the bathroom. Go back to sleep,” he called. He waited, holding his breath in the hollows of his cheeks as he heard Lindsey make a non-committal noise, and then, finally, the drag of the sheets pulling back up over her. He swore, bringing the phone back to his lips

“Sorry, Frankie. Gotta make it quick. Can you do it quick for me?” Gerard breathed, hand immediately moving again, as if there had been no interruption at all. Frank tried to ignore the heavy feeling that settled on his ribcage, feeling like weights pulling him down through the floor.

“I can do anything you need me to, Gerard,” he breathed, tone only slightly too solemn.   
Gerard either didn’t notice or ignored him – or something in between. He nodded, pushing his hips forward again

“T-thinking about last time I fucked you. You were always so good for me, so pretty, so _loud_. Wish you could be loud for me now,”

“Yeah, me too-“ Frank replied breathlessly – arousal, ultimately, overcoming the hurt

“Next time I’m in Jersey, I’m gonna come over there, tell your family we’re going for a drive. I’ll drive you to a nice hotel and get you screaming. Open you up with my fingers, get you to fuck yourself on ‘em – you’d be begging before I even got my pants off, huh?”

Frank fought the urge to call him a liar, pushing the thought from his mind so as not to ruin the moment.

“Want that, Gerard. M-miss feeling you inside me-“

“Close your eyes, baby, listen to my voice. Just listen. I want you to put your fingers in, alright? Just two. Don’t get greedy-“

Gerard had barely finished his sentence before he heard Frank mewling – the tell-tale sign of him beginning to stretch himself out.

“Tell me, Frank. Tell me how it feels,”

“It’s good. S-so good. I’m picturing you, I’m remembering – that time backstage, just before we were supposed to play. When I went on with shaky legs, when I almost dropped my guitar because you’d f-fingered me so good I could barely breathe.”

Gerard bit his lip, eyes rolling back as he pictured it – the memory, and Frank as he was now, open and begging, desperate for Gerard even now. Doing as he said from two thousand miles away, writhing on his bathroom floor just because Gerard wanted him to.

“Bet you can’t stretch yourself out as good as I can, hm? Maybe I should order a toy for you, same size as me, get you to really remember what it was like,” Gerard hissed, panting so heavily it broke up the words as he tried to spit them out, his thighs shaking. He pressed his back up against the door, using the one thing that was still stable to keep him upright.

Frank knew Gerard was getting close – when he started making _plans_ , it meant he was reaching his limit, that the pleasure was beginning to overwhelm him. None of it was true, but the false promise was still strong enough to have Frank bucking his hips up, tremors running through him.

“Gerard, fuck. Don’t talk like that, I’m- I think-“

“Yeah, do it. Me too.” Gerard snarled, running a hand through his hair. Frank laughed breathily, the sound crackling in Gerard’s ear.

“You first. I wanna hear it, Gerard. S-say my name, please, I need it, you have no idea how badly I need it-“

Gerard’s moans were becoming dangerously loud, the soft, gasping mewls bordering cries of pleasure as he slammed his hips forward, his back smacking back into the door each time. He was barely listening as Frank spoke, his head swirling with sparks of electricity, lighting him up from the inside like a switchboard of pleasure.

“Oh god, oh god, Frank-ie, Frank-“

“Yeah, yeah, fuck, fuck-“ Frank moaned. Gerard could hear fast, desperate movements over the line, the sound of Frank’s back shifting against the linoleum floor of his bathroom, his heavy, desperate breaths as he stroked himself with his free hand (the phone, at this point, was resting between his jaw and his shoulder).

“C-cumming, Frank, fuck-“ Gerard hissed, jaw clenched as pleasure shot through his veins, his back arching as the force of it tugged him forward.

His ears were ringing, but in the recesses of his mind, he just about heard Frank spit out a “ _oh fuck Gerard, Gerard, Gerard, please-“_ before his voice was, too, cut off in a string of strangled moans and hissed curses.

And then it was over. The pleasure subsided, both men catching their breath, trembling laughter slipping from their lips like the world’s most reluctant symphony.

“I gotta go,” Gerard whispered, flushing his wad of tissue paper down the toilet, and beginning to pull his pants back up. Frank was speechless for a moment, his breath still heavy as he slid up to a seating position, back pressed against the door.

“Yeah, I should too. Um. Thank you, for this-“

“It’s cool. Gimme warning next time, okay?”

“Next time?” Frank asked, the grin palpable in his tone. Gerard bit back a groan, eyes rolling as he tousled his own hair – somehow, he was self-conscious that he would have sex hair.

“Maybe. I don’t wanna get your hopes up.” Gerard muttered. Frank knew that the only reply was one that Gerard wouldn’t want to hear, so he said nothing, instead just pulling his pants halfway up his legs, letting the soft cotton rest against his sweat-slick thighs.

“Talk soon, okay?” Frank breathed, trying (failing) to not sound hurt. Gerard nodded, unlocking the bathroom door. The faint click sounded to Frank, oddly like a nail slamming into a coffin.

“Sure.” Gerard mumbled. He hung up before Frank could respond, shoving his phone into his pocket as he meandered back to bed.   
He smiled, oddly guilt-free as he slid into bed, wrapping his arms around his wife’s sleeping form. She was warm, as always, and curled back into his touch as soon as she felt it.

“Were you jacking off?” she mumbled, barely opening her eyes – yet somehow shooting him an accusatory glare. Gerard laughed, playfully nipping her ear.

“Guilty as charged. Sorry, babe,” he hummed, rubbing her hip. Lindsey smiled, pulling his arm back around her

“S’okay. You owe me one,”

“Deal.” The word was slipped in the middle of a yawn, and within moments, both man and wife were drifting into a peaceful, assured sleep.

Frank didn’t move for some time. Only when the first flashes of sunlight began to peek through the frosted window, did he pull himself to his feet. Still disheveled and only half dressed, now with a considerable limp, he rolled into bed beside his wife. He didn’t touch her, he didn’t speak, just pushed his head into the pillow and tried to will the bad taste out of his mouth, and the smile from his lips.


End file.
